


i had to change something to get to know you

by somcthingwitty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But we all know she's not, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara has a cafe, Lena is an 'office worker', The coffee shop au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 10:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19952071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somcthingwitty/pseuds/somcthingwitty
Summary: Kara finally realized how she's going to get to know Lena.orKara is a coffee shop owner. Lena is still Lena Luthor, but Kara doesn't know that and it isn't a focus in this very supercorp-y piece. Kara changes something to get Lena's attention.





	i had to change something to get to know you

**Author's Note:**

> It's just cute. Just so cute. 
> 
> Tumblr: @somcthingwitty

Kara wasn’t a creeper.

No, of course, she wasn’t.

Of all people in National City, she’d be the last person ever considered by the police as a creeper.

But… there was just something about _her._

The first time she came into the cafe, she’d been soaking wet — from the rain, of course — and was frantically looking for a space to put all her things down.

Kara figured she was coming from one of the tall buildings outside. It’d been a busy day for most people in the corporate world, she’d heard, what with the most famous businessman making a mess of himself in front of hundreds of people at the park.

Whatever he did was said to be funny and ridiculous — enough to land him on his ass permanently business-wise, but Kara didn’t bother hearing more of the gossip happening behind her when it was happening.

But this woman, she seemed very invested in what the businessman did.

As soon as she was able to find a table near Kara’s workstation, she immediately went down to business. She was calling multiple people on multiple phones; a few of them looked to be only used in the military.

She must be a big shot of some kind, or perhaps, she’s one of those poor assistants told to do her boss’ work because the latter was a lazy ass who did nothing but play golf.

She felt sorry for her and that was why, when she ordered a cup of black coffee, Kara kindly included a serving of cheesecake.

“Oh, I didn’t order this,” the woman had said, to which Kara replied with a smile and an eager shake of her head.

“It’s on the house.”

The woman looked like she was going to complain again, but Kara was already heading back to her workstation, unwilling to take the cheesecake back.

Kara thought the woman would finally leave it be when she acted busy with the coffeemaker, but she pursed her lips when saw her approaching from the corner of her eyes.

“Excuse me—”

“Like I said,” Kara interjected, still smiling. “it’s on the house.”

The woman blinked, but then that brief look of annoyance on her face soon morphed into that of amusement as she placed a hand on the counter, her lips parting to show a grin.

“I got that,” she chuckled. “But, I was going to ask for the password of your WiFi?”

“Oh,” Kara’s cheeks reddened as she scrambled to get a strip of paper. “Right. Sorry. Here’s the password…”

—

The same woman became a frequent customer of the cafe ever since that day.

Kara eventually learned her name, Lena; she learned her usual order; she learned that she usually left work around seven in the evening and she’d bring this gigantic stack of papers with her while a phone was wedged between her ear and her shoulder. Kara learned that she could speak English in different accents, but one that she mostly used seemed to be a British accent. Or, to Kara, sometimes it’d seem like a slip-up. Like, she didn’t really intend on speaking that way, but she couldn’t help it.

Kara also learned that she had the most ethereal face she’d ever seen since opening her humble cafe. She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t really notice it the first time she spoke to Lena face to face. She must have been too distracted by work and Lena being all wet and the matter of _‘No, I’m just here for the password.’_

Still embarrassing, Kara would insist, but she’d gotten over it.

Lena seemed to have done the same.

Every day she came into her cafe, Lena would always do the same. Claim her usual table, put all her work on the table, whip out her laptop, call someone on the phone. The usual routine for an office worker, Kara would assume.

Meanwhile, Kara also did the same.

She’d serve Lena her black coffee, go back to her workstation, watch her quietly, take someone else’s order, give the order to that someone, go back to her workstation, and then watch Lena all over again.

… Like a creep.

If only she had a way to cure that.

—

The answer came to Kara on a sunny day.

It was easy.

It was _too_ easy.

She should have done it a long time ago.

Too many people asking her be damned.

So, Kara got to work. It was quick. It was a secret. No one but she had to know, so she wasn’t really harming anyone.

When Lena entered her cafe at exactly seven in the evening, she waited.

She watched her quietly from her workstation while silently thanking whoever was in the heavens above for giving her few costumers that night. That meant little to no interruptions.

Two minutes was all it took for Lena to open her laptop and frown at her discovery. It was when she moved to stand from her chair that Kara stiffened and stood a little straighter, like a soldier who’d just seen her general heading towards her.

Lena got closer and closer to the workstation, and Kara waited.

Kara waited and waited because, gosh, had time gotten slower since Lena stood from her chair?

What was happening?

“Excuse me?” Lena asked as she put her arms on the counter. “What is—”

“I’m Kara!” Kara cut in with wide, hopeful eyes, lips curling inwards for a brief moment as she tried so hard not to panic right there and then.

Lena, on the other hand, just looked confused. “... I-- Ay--” She shook her head as she smiled a little. “I’m sorry. How do you spell that?”

Kara’s shoulders slumped. “K, A, R, A. Kara.”

“What about the first syllable? I’m not sure…”

Kara blinked. “I’m? I am?”

“What?”

…

“I was introducing myself.”

It was Lena’s turn to blink this time. “Oh.”

Kara smiled painfully. “… Yeah.”

There was a moment when all Lena did was gape at Kara and truthfully, all Kara wanted was for the floor to open up and swallow her under. That was embarrassing. So embarrassing. Can Hades just— take her in? Lock her in the underworld forever?

But then Lena giggled quietly and as Kara looked up, she stared in awe at the tint of red on her cheeks.

“I was... asking for the password. It seemed to have changed, but I’m glad one of us finally decided to grow a pair and introduce themselves,” Lena said, still grinning as she reached out a hand. “Nice to meet you, Kara.”

Kara stared at Lena’s hand for a hot second, before snapping out of it and taking it in hers.

“It’s so nice to finally know you, Lena.”


End file.
